


Rough

by Get Dunked On (LittleKnownArtist)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Light Bondage, Masochism, Oral Sex, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sexual Content, i guess sadism but toriel's just doing what sans wants, sans has no stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/Get%20Dunked%20On
Summary: Sans is a masochist, Toriel has limits on indulging him in this.





	Rough

"oh god. just--please please please, just harder!" He had tears in his eye sockets. It felt so--was 'good' the appropriate word?

"If I squeeze any harder, love, something is going to break. That's my limit." Damn. That was as good as his safe word there, her saying she was at her limit. Her oversized hands--once causing her embarrassment before meeting a willing monster as small as Sans--wrapped tightly around the skeleton's ribs. Denser and more flexible than animal ribs, yet even they had their breaking point, and Toriel had felt that they had reached that. 

"ngh! tori..." Sans whined, the sound coming out breathlessly. He squeaked as he forced his torso as tightly against her great paws as possible. Her grip on his ribcage lessened incrementally, letting him know she was still in the utmost control. He gasped and wriggled in her grasp, his legs squirming against her before he finally gave up. He really didn't want to end up in the hospital, he supposed. Any loss of marrow from a break could end up life-threatening for him. It just felt so...

"f-fine, okay. okay--" he panted as he went limp in her grip. She eased the pressure off his ribs, stroking over them to soothe the white bone she'd been flexing. He sighed with those gentle touches, too. It was a different sort of pleasure when she soothed the pain or pet him softly like this. 

"ah, tori..."

"Hush now," she said, kissing his temple, "Unless there is something else you would like now which does not involve potentially maiming yourself permanently?"

He huffed. He'd been close. If she so much as wrapped her hand around his cock right now, he'd spill everywhere, but that'd be really fucking unsatisfying now that'd she'd released him. He needed a ever-so-slight distraction. He grinned widely.

"i been dying ta taste ya since we dropped frisky bits off, so how 'bout ya untie me and spread them pretty legs of yers?" he swiped his translucent tongue over his sharpened teeth, looking at her with that playful expression, as if he'd just told the stupidest joke. She smirked back at him.

"Oh, my, Mr. Skeleton. If I were I century younger I might be blushing. But..." she held his humerus to roll him onto his front with ease, making him groan as she leaned down to whisper to him.

"That is a reasonable enough request, I believe." He shivered beneath her as she deftly untied the scarf around his wrists and lifted off of him. He rolled onto his side, flexing his hands in their newfound freedom.

"c'mon. on your back, queenie." As if he could command her to do anything. She obliged, of course, and he wasted no time wrapping his arms around her thighs and going to town between those powerful legs of hers. She made the most delightful sounds. Soft sighs, gasps and groans were music to his non-existent ears. 

"you're so good, t," he encouraged when he felt the tips of claws scraping against the top of his skull.

"Stop talking and--" she bucked her hips. He squeezed tighter on her thighs for more leverage on her writhing form. They'd been together long enough that he knew exactly how to set her off. 

It was almost always always marked by a silent scream, holding her breath to preserve that feeling, mouth open and head tilted back. He knew what to expect, including her hands shoving his face forcefully away when it became too much. Her chest heaved as Sans wiped his teeth on the fur of her knee. He shifted his position between her legs, holding his cock in his hand after she took a few breaths. 

"hey tori," he started, rubbing the head slowly against her lips, "can i...?" He feigned a pout...sort of. He'd come close twice that night, but he still hadn't gotten to cum. He'd cooled down just enough to take that edge off. The pout was halfway real.

In response she pulled his hips against hers, grinding against him.

"ya sure? i was pretty close back there, i might not last long."

"Mnnn," she gave an affirmative noise. The pout dropped away with a grin as he pushed roughly into her. A smirk found its way onto both their faces as he began pounding into her at a pace they both knew he couldn't keep up for long on a good day. 

True to his word it wasn't long before his body was trembling and he'd spilled into her. He took a steadying breath and pulled out of her, falling against her torso. She wrapped her hands around his ribs to pull him up to her chest when he let out an undignified squeak. 

"Did that hurt?" She asked as she released him. He crawled up her body on his own, laying himself at eye level beside her on the bed. 

"yeah."

"I thought you were a masochist?" He'd proven that time and time again how much he enjoyed even extreme squeezing pressure during their alone time.

"i wasn't ready for it. didn't have time to get prepared." He watched as Toriel reached out a hand to trace the reddening marks on his ribs.

"You bruised quite a bit this time," she observed.

"don't worry about it. i love this shit, tori. love how it feels in the moment." They'd already discussed the masochism early on, where Sans had always encouraged his partners to bite or scratch him, but he'd never felt safe enough to trust someone to go further than that. _Accidentally dusted during sex_ , his brother would have to change his name so as to not be associated with Sans, who'd died beneath some rabbit girl who got a little carried away. Toriel though. Toriel had impeccable control, and he one hundred percent trusted his wife never to hurt him more than he asked. She'd definitely been the first monster he'd asked to squeeze his wrists and ribcage until the bones creaked. It felt so good. She always stopped before causing damage which couldn't be repaired immediately after sex. 

Her healing magic was soothing to his bones as she let it spread over his ribs from her palms. This felt good too. Laying pressed up against her soft fur and warm body as she healed the superficial scrapes and bruises from his bones.

"Do you know how hard it is to bruise bone?" She asked, sounding somewhat perturbed as she examined all the marks beginning to bloom over his body.

"i'm a skeleton, of course i do. i'll pa- _tella_ -n ya, it's not that bad. it just looks it," he said with a smirk. She huffed in a manner that might have been a laugh. She kissed his forehead. 

"c'mon babe. let's take a nap," he insisted, reaching his arms around her neck. 

"I still don't understand this fetish of yours."

"what's to understand? i enjoy it. and you enjoy dishing out pain, so yer a bit of a sadist yourself."

"Typically, I had only enjoyed hurting those who have wronged me, those I dislike," she pulled him closer, now that the bruises were nearly all gone, "but you, I would very much like to keep."

He buried his face into her neck, pressing his body as flush against hers as his fleshless own would allow.

"and you can have me. i'm yours. every inch a' me is yours." He felt her chuckle and pet gently down his spine as the warmth and soft touch lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine UF Sans with a thick Italian-Brooklyn accent.
> 
> Idk, just how I imagine their dynamic. Probably a little heavy on the fluff, idk if this counts as BDSM, I'm not really into that, but it suits the Underfell universe. 
> 
> (I finally used the c-word to describe the d, I'm less embarrassed than I thought I'd be).


End file.
